Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka
|image=Flowers_of_illusion.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 華厳経 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Kegon Kyō |literal english= The Boundless Artifice |english tv=Esoteric Doctrine of Inner Light |viz manga=Tenbu Hōrin |game names=The Treasures of Heavens |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki, Asu Rashoujin, Ukyo Hara, Namino Majikina, Sun Wukong (SahaTo) |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is the quintessence of or rather beyond, utilizing mind, body, soul and spirit in unison to create one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. This would be considered by some, the first "genjutsu" as it was created three millennia ago in the legendary The Isle of the Blooming Flowers. The Avatamsaka technique is the only genjutsu that affects opponents on the physical level, mental level, spiritual level and the causal level. At its lowest level, the Avatamsaka is able to completely nullify one of the opponent’s five primary senses and will cause immobilization in various parts of the body and minor nerve damage. The damage at the lowest level abolishes of one of their senses however, it is only temporarily; no more than thirty minutes at a time. At the highest level of the Avatamsaka technique, Gaoh is able to completely shut down all five primary senses of the opponent and will cause the opponent to lose spiritual awareness and immobilization and even death in the upper bound of side effects. Higher levels will cause , deafness, and , loss of smell and loss of taste as well as a sense of being lost or mislead in a grand scale. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Application The initiation into Avatamsaka is so indirect, that the chakra network of both the opponents and Gaoh indicates no signs of alteration. Unlike other genjutsu, the Avatamsaka technique can also indirectly affect another target that is looking at the person originally locked into this technique. To initiate this technique, Gaoh simply says the phrase "Avatamsaka". Normally, genjutsu are used to manipulate and affect the opponents primary senses however, Avatamsaka also suppresses physical, mental and spiritual free will and since it affects multiple existential planes, Gaoh said that this technique is inescapable on the master level, as they are completely under Gaoh’s influence. In this genjutsu “world” Gaoh has complete control of all existence and can bring anything into existence and the ability to erase them as well, and freely manipulate all existing things in this world including the opponent. This is called the concept of "all is mind" which focuses on the mental universe. He uses a similar ability while using his Sakra Devanam Indra technique and his Gushkin-banda: Diffusion of The Eight Immortals. However, he is also able to utilize the mental plane's enigmatic abilities, and turn this technique into a reality by projecting his and select parts of his opponents thoughts into the physical world. Even after the technique is "over" they would have subconsciously allowed Gaoh to enter and view their dreams, thoughts, and their hearts deepest desires making the susceptible to this techniques second phase, destiny manipulation. The primary focus of Avatamsaka is to alter the opponent’s destiny by facilitating the choices they make and their suggested outcomes, allowing Gaoh affect their true reality overtly and secretly. This genjutsu is a multifaceted technique capable of influencing an entire village of shinobi at once. Those caught in the Avatamsaka technique compares it to the very definition of nonexistence and completely away from hope. This technique was also taught to Ukyo Hara and unfortunately Asu Rashoujin. For the opponent, this will become a reality and once they become content with this "reality", Gaoh will simply release this technique first from a spiritual level, mental level and finally the physical level. On the lighter end, this ability allows the victim to see the world they have always wanted or something they wished to see. This starts from a significant life changing event in their younger years. This technique severely alters time for the opponent and the victim will spend days, weeks, and even years in this illusion world. One proven method of escaping this technique is by sacrificing the person you loved the most thus achieving the release from this technique. Which is definitely harder than some would portray, as this could most likely cause severe mental issues. The alternate way to escape this technique is to evolve beyond the way of your understanding thus allowing karmic progression. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. Drawbacks Due to the power of this technique, users the initiate the Avatamsaka technique are susceptible to dementia if one’s mind is not clear. Maintaining the technique for more than a couple of minutes will result in complete chakra exhaustion, which in most cases the user will fall into a comatose state. The normal recovery rate for this technique (highest level) is approximately 2 weeks from using this technique again. But in this case, the juice is worth every squeeze. Also, Avatamsaka is able to capture opponents indirectly, that means that they are able to be entrapped in the technique without directly looking at Gaoh. Unfortunately, allies are susceptible to the effects of it as well which is way the user of this technique should be aware of their surroundings. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Genjutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release